


Harry Potter and the Curse of the Computer

by RagingDalek (I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Except wolfstar, F/M, Literally none of these ships are canon, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking, it seemed like a good idea at the time, it's funny I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_not_tragedies/pseuds/RagingDalek
Summary: So.... If you've read the tags.... Harry and Ron found a computer in the attic of Grimmauld Place. Who put it there? No one knows. It seems very advanced for its time, and has strong wifi. When the internet is opened, it comes up on one thing. Fanfiction. A variety of fanfiction, mostly ships. What will happen next?





	Harry Potter and the Curse of the Computer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on Wattpad in a book called It's Never Over, a collection of Harry Potter random stuff that's not very good 
> 
> I did change this a bit

Harry and Ron's eyes were glued to the screen.  
"Wait. What the bloody hell are we reading?"  
Ron asked.  
"I think it's... a book of some sort."  
Harry responded, scrolling through pages of words he didn't bother to read.  
"Hey... these characters are named Ron and Harry."  
Ron pointed out.  
"Odd coinicdence. They seem to be older and not magic, though."  
Harry shrugged. He moved the mouse and clicked on the back arrow in the corner.  
"What even is this?"  
Ron asked.  
"A computer. Muggles use them—"  
"Wait what's that?"  
Ron pointed at the screen.  
"Another fanfiction. This one's set a Hogwarts."  
"But you said muggles use these comput things?"  
"Yeah, but muggleborns can use them too."  
Harry clicked on the fanfiction.  
"Their names are Draco and Hermione. Wait..."  
They read farther down the chapter.  
"That's not..."  
"Our Hermione...."  
"And Draco Malfoy....?"  
Ron gagged and headed for the stairs.  
"That was painful. Coming Harry?"  
Harry shook his head.  
"This...this one has my name in it. And Ginny's."  
Ron sighed and closed the door. A few minutes later he heard stomping from the attic and a slammed door.  
"Don't go in there, that thing is evil."  
Harry hissed and slammed the door to their room. Ron looked back up at the room.  
"Oh, hello Ron!"  
Ron turned around to see Hermione. Suddenly the words of her and Malfoy flashed in his mind. He could feel himself starting to throw up.  
"Don't, just don't go into the attic!"  
He pushed past her and rushed to the bathroom.  
"What?"  
Hermione stood bewildered at the top of the stairs. Her curiosity got the better of her, though, and she climbed the ladder into the attic and slowly walked to the computer.  
"Is this what they were talking about? It's nothing but a computer."  
She stopped and read the words.

_"But, Professor...."_  
_Hermione whispered into the darkness._  
_"Shhh...Hermione, everything will be okay."_  
_Hermione snuggled closer to Snape._

"Oh Merlin that's...that's sick!"  
Hermione dashed down the steps and right passed Lupin.  
"Hermione?"  
Lupin asked as she slammed the door to her and Ginny's room. Ginny was pushed out a second later and huffed. Lupin looked concerned, like he was going to ask Hermione what was wrong, but Ginny said,  
"Don't bother. Harry and Ron are both like that. Something with the attic."  
"I'm going to go find out what."  
Ginny said and started walking in the direction of the stairs, but Lupin stopped her.  
"Don't you think it might be dangerous? Maybe I should check this out first, if it scared those three."  
Ginny huffed again and walked in the opposite direction.  
"Why do they also know what's going on?"  
She muttered. Lupin shook his head as Ginny walked off to do who knows what. He turned back to go to the attic. The computer screen glowed in the darkness.  
"Is this....?"  
He pulled the chair out and started reading.

_"Hermione...wait."_  
_Lupin bit his lip._  
_"I....I...."_  
_Hermione's arms wrapped around herself._  
_"It's just....I....I'm not ready for this..."_  
_Hermione picked up a book._  
_"This isn't how I imagined it would be from books."_  
_Lupin laughed._  
_"Me neither."_  
_Hermione smiled._  
_"But...but maybe....maybe I've been reading the wrong books."_  
_She leaned in closer._  
_"Maybe I have too."_

"Oh dear."  
Lupin shut off the screen  
"Sirius!"  
Lupin yelled. Sirius's head popped up from the landing a few seconds later.  
"Problem?"  
Lupin glared at him.  
"Up here."  
Sirius rolled his eyes and headed up the rest of the steps.  
"Seriously, what's all the fuss about?"  
He saw the computer.  
"Oh. That doesn't look like it belongs here."  
"I'm going to go see if I can get Harry and the others to come back here and help us figure out a way to fix this. This type of device shouldn't work in this environment."  
Sirius nodded. Once Lupin was out of sight, he turned the screen back on, but he stopped when he saw the large print at the top of a fanfiction story.

**Snape x Lupin**

"I might know how to fix this."  
He quickly turned around.  
As soon as he had left the attic, two twins had snuck up there to look for anything useful for their experiments.  
"Hey... Fred.... you should see this...."  
George said as he pointed at a screen. Fred stumbled over a few boxes to George. The twins eyes went from the screen to each other, and they both apparated on separate sides of the house.  
Now Ginny was very confused. First Harry had locked himself in his bedroom, and refused to even think about her, then Ron retched at the sight of Hermione. Hermione looked as if she was about to scream when she locked herself into their bedroom, and Lupin had followed after apologizing and promising it wasn't real. Fred and George were on opposite sides of the house, not speaking to one another. After that, Sirius had told her to stay out of the attic _at all costs_ , and had disappeared into some generally off limits room. Ginny threw the bag of rats she was carrying into Buckbeak's room and went back to the stairs. What was up there? Everyone seemed to know but her. She poked her head into the attic. A glowing screen seemed to be calling her. She pushed herself up, and walked over to it.  
"What is this?"  
She moved the mouse. Black text on a white screen appeared. Her brain swept them in, causing her to go very white. But she just couldn't stop reading.  
"Oh that's...that's really...dirty."  
She searched for the right word. Not wanting anyone to know she was up here, she races back down the steps and continued in with cleaning the house.

Lupin had convinced the trio, as well as Fred and George who had admitted to going into the attic, to come back to the attic to solve the problem. Sirius was sitting at the computer, typing something.  
"Can you tell me what you saw on here?"  
He looked up at the kids and asked.  
Harry and Ron glanced down.  
"Well, first there was this...this..."  
"Fanfiction. Though I wouldn't say I'm a fan of any of it."  
Hermione crossed her arms.  
"This fanfiction with Hermione and Draco Malfoy... together."  
Hermione gasped.  
"No need to worry, fiction is all it is. I can erase any memory of it with this spell."  
"Wait, so you're just going to—"  
Harry started to say, but Sirius was already delete. All memory of Draco and Hermione we're gone.  
"Why are we up here?"  
Ron asked.  
"Cleaning. We were supposed to find Ginny."  
Harry said, but looked back at the computer.  
"I think we were distracted."  
He sighed.  
"Speak for yourself, mate. I'm finding Ginny before my mum does, though."  
Ron left the room and Sirius looked back to Harry.  
"What else- I mean what did you see?"  
Sirius asked.  
"Well, um, me and, me and Ginny. After Hogwarts. With, or... or having kids."  
Harry muttered.  
"There's an awful lot of these...."  
Sirius muttered as he clicked through several fanfiction and deleted them.  
"I just wonder who wrote them..."  
Lupin walked over to Sirius.  
"Is it dangerous."  
"Very. This has been enhanced with magic. The writer creates memories, and deleted them all the same. There, no more... what was I deleting?"  
Lupin shrugged. Harry looked vaguely confused.  
"Why is there a computer in Grimmauld Place? I thought your parents were—"  
"Pureblood, yes, and I think it's best if we just leave this here. Why don't you go find Ron?"  
Sirius stood up. Hermione remained silent.  
"But—"  
"I do think it's a good idea to go find Ron and Ginny, Harry."  
Lupin said and Hermione nodded, still slightly traumatized.  
"No one tells me anything."  
Harry muttered as he descended the stairs.  
"We need to finish this."  
Sirius said and sat back down.  
"Ms. Granger?"  
Hermione glared at the screen.  
"A fanfiction involving Professor Snape and—"  
Hermione shook her head.  
"Remus?"  
Hermione shook her head again.  
"Me."  
She whispered.  
Sirius typed it into the search bar and grimaced.  
"Well, it's gone now."  
"What's gone?"  
Hermione asked.  
"Where did Ron and Harry go? Did they leave me again? Those two..."  
Hermione sighed and left the attic. Fred and George walked over to the computer.  
"We understand what's the deal now, sort of."  
"And what we saw was, well...."  
"Well, it was me and him."  
"But we're twins and that's..."  
"Disgusting."  
Sirius nodded.  
"I've deleted what I can, but you shouldn't come back yo here."  
"We were only trying to find some more idea for our joke shop, you know. Don't tell our mother!"  
Lupin shook his head.  
"We don't plan on it. Just don't come back up here."  
Once the twins had left, Lupin looked to Sirius, who was switching off the screen and standing up.  
"Not going to delete what we saw?"  
"No, I thought we should have some idea what to do in case this happens again."  
Sirius shook his head. Lupin snaked his arm around Sirius's waist.  
"I bet you just like what you saw."  
He grinned. Sirius glared at him.  
"I didn't _read_ anything, I just saw a pairing. Which was you and Snevillus, if you must know."  
He shook his head.  
"Luckily none of them saw a pairing with us. I don't know how I could look any of them in the eye ever again."  
"The memory would be deleted, though."  
"Why would I want to delete something as great as that?"  
Sirius laughed when Lupin cuffed the back of his head.  
"Kidding, kidding!"

 

Later that evening, Ginny had still not found out why everyone was suddenly fine. The living room was finally clean enough to _live_ in, so everyone was just talking in there. Sirius had turned into Padfoot, and was padding up to people to try and get them to laugh at his dog face. Harry and Ron lost easily, but he almost got a book thrown at him when he bothered Hermione, who was reading muggle fiction. He earned himself a scratch behind the ears from Lupin, who had said,  
"Like that, don't you Padfoot?"  
Ginny, suddenly remembering the fanfiction, turned very white.  
"I-I'm going to bed now...."  
She had dashed from the room in a second.  
"Was it something I said?"

Dozens of miles away, many years in the future, a few fans were sitting around a computer writing fanfics.  
"That ship is just wrong."  
One told another.  
" _Yours_ is worse. Besides, it's not like the characters are actually going to see them, is it?"


End file.
